L's Late Night Thoughts
by xoneworldx
Summary: L's thoughts on Light late at night. It's pretty sweet.


**A/N: Just as a reminder, no flames. Or I will write your name in my Death Note. Just kidding. About writing your name. I really do have a death note. **

**Disclaimer: I just remembered that I need a disclaimer! I haven't been giving one on my other stories but I'm sure everyone already knows I don't own Death Note. I wish I did though. I wouldn't mind owning L (Hmm…handcuffs…. ^^).**

**Enjoy!**

**L POV**

It is exactly 02:19:45 o'clock AM and I have come to realize something extremely important.

I, L, an unconditionally in love with Light Yagami.

Now if only I could tell him. I mean, it's not like I can just come out and say it to his face. For one, he's Kira—nigh, fat duh. It would be pretty stupid to be romantically involved with a murderer who will surely be executed. Two, it would be unprofessional, seeing as how we are working on this case together. Three, his family would definitely not approve—yes, I do care about what Chief Yagami would think.

Right now, I am working on my laptop while laying in bed while handcuffed to Light-kun (ooh, that's a good fantasy) so he could sleep. I turn my head to look at him. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. So beautiful and innocent. I could almost think he's not Kira and just your average college student. He seems so perfect minus the Kira-thing…

I mean, his hair is so neat. It always lays perfectly. And it's such a pretty brown. And there's also his pretty face, his pretty eyes, his pretty lips…he would totally be the bitch in this relationship.

I love the way he always picks up after himself. Everything always has to be neat with him—which is totally fine, that means I don't have to clean—including the way the way he dresses and how hair is so perfectly combed. And I love it when he puts his hand on his hip. He can be so feminine. Like Mello ( I am still 15 percent sure he's really a girl though).

I tell Chief Yagami and the other task force members that the chance of Light being Kira is only 5 percent. It's really more around 54 percent. Maybe 55 percent. I sometimes think about what awaits us after this investigation. Light will no doubt be executed for his crime and I will be continuing to solve interesting cases alone—no task force. It would be lonely. Assuming Light—no, Kira—doesn't kill me first. Which I will admit is probably 67 percent. It will be tragic when I am killed by the man I love. There will be so many things we never got to do…Mmm…

Misa is right, I am a pervert.

I look at Light's sleeping form and dare to do something about I'll never be able to do if he were awake. I lean down towards him and slowly wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips softly. It's a perfect moment that I never want to end. I feel like I'm floating. I feel high.

I hear him moan and I quickly stop kissing him and turn back to my laptop, pretending nothing happened. He slowly starts to wake and I turn to him.

"Awake this late, Lighto-kun?"

He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I could ask you the same question, Ryuuzaki."

"Work as usual, Light, as I am sure you already know. Now why are you up?"

"To be honest, I'm not too sure…I was having such a wonderful dream that escalated to amazingly wonderful, then the dream felt too real and I suddenly woke up."

"What was it about? Women with big breasts in their swimwear? A fantasy about a very sexy woman detective? Or cozying up with your future maid on the couch? Mmm…fruity," I say. It was probably something along those lines.

"Hmm…something like that. Definitely had something to do with detective work," he said looking away as his cheeks turned pink. I knew it.

"Well, I suppose it's time to get some rest. I, too, need to be well rested if I'm to catch Kira. Goodnight, Lighto-kun," I sighed as I turned off the laptop and getting under the covers.

"Goodnight, Ryuuzaki."

I lay quietly for the next hour listening to the rhythm of Light's breathing. From what I could tell, he was still awake.

"Light, you're still awake. Usually you fall asleep rather quickly," I say. I waited a moment for him to speak but he didn't answer.

"Light?"

"Um…Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Lighto-kun? You have something to say?"

"Ryuuzaki…I think you are the closest and most important person to me…your friendship means a lot to me and after this case is done with, would you consider still being this way with me?" _Light… _

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Light, I will consider it. But that is probably a long ways from now, so I don't think we should about ifs," I say.

"Alright. I just wanted you to know what you mean to me…" it's only a few minutes later when I can tell he's fast asleep. _Light-kun…_

_Before I die, I will be sure to tell you that I love you._

**A/N: Please be sure to tell me what you think! REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
